justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Fernando
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' (Australia and New Zealand version) |year = 1976 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Calm |nogm = 5 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 113 (P1) |nowc = FernABBA (ABBA) ABBAFernando (Remake) |mc = JDU 1A: 1A: 2A: 2B: |gc = / |audio = |dura = 4:00 (Remake) }}"Fernando" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches are two women, who resemble Agnetha and Frida from ABBA. 'P1' P1 has long, wavy blonde hair, a white long-sleeved dress with purple patterns, white bracelets, a black belt, and black flats. 'P2 ' P2 has long, wavy brown hair, a tan tie, a white shirt-sleeved dress with purple patterns, black bracelets, and tan sandals. Fernabba coach 1.png|P1 (Original) Abbafernando coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Fernabba coach 2.png|P2 (Original) Abbafernando coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background looks like an African Savannah, in which the coaches are seen near a cliff's edge. Mostly everything in the background is made out of cardboard and some of them are controlled by strings (for examples, the sun, moon and clouds). During the opening and verses, there are some clouds passing by, an orange sun slowly rising up and down, and 2 spotlights shining down on the coaches. In the chorus and ending, the sun sets and the moon appears along with white stars that shine in the background. At some parts, a shooting star appears flying quickly past the coaches. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Move your right arm clockwise, slowly. Fernabba gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Abbafernando gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Fernabba gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs F-J *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *Unlimited F-J Trivia *In the remake, "Do you still remember the fateful night" is misinterpreted as "Do you still remember the frightful night". *The part after the first chorus where the coaches circle each other while twisting their right hands is not counted on , but is counted in the original game and in . **Additionally, the part where they circle one another while opening their arms are counted in the original game and remake on remote consoles, while it is not counted on camera consoles *''Fernando'' has the slowest BPM in . Gallery Game Files FernABBA cover generic.png|''Fernando'' Abbafernando.jpg|''Fernando'' (Remake) Tex1 256x256 m 4da533b4b1d2e631 14.png|''Fernando'' (Karaoke) abbafernando_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Abbafernando map bkg.png| map background ABBAFernando BC.jpg| cover ABBAFernando_Cover_1024.png| cover Abbafernando p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on Abbafernando_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Fernabba abba menu.png|''Fernando'' on the menu Abbafernando abba coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbafernando_jdnow_menu.png|''Fernando'' on the menu Abbafernando_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbafernando_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Abbafernando jd2017 menu.png|''Fernando'' on the menu Abbafernando_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Abbafernando_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbafernando jd2018 menu.png|''Fernando'' on the menu Abbafernando jd2018 load.png| loading screen Abbafernando jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbafernando_jd2019_menu.png|''Fernando'' on the menu Abbafernando_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Abbafrenando_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Videos Official Music Video Abba - Fernando Gameplays Fernando - ABBA You Can Dance Fernando - Just Dance Now Fernando - Just Dance 2017 Fernando - Just Dance 2018 Fernando - Just Dance 2019 Fernando - Just Dance 2020 Extractions File:ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Fernando Abbafernando nohud References Site Navigation tr:Fernando Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now